


Identity

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Immortal Rose Tyler, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Saw the premiere, got inspired.   No spoilers.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the premiere, got inspired. No spoilers. Enjoy! :=)

******

The TARDIS hummed away in The Doctor's mind, that familiar Song that she had missed during her time in prison. But as grateful as she was to be finally _free_ she was also royally confused.

Because _Rose_ had been the one to break her out, to bring her back to the TARDIS, back to the Earth, to the fam, Rose Tyler who sat on the steps leading up to the rest of the console room, eyes closed as she seemingly listened to the sound of the TARDIS as The Doctor approached.

"I've missed this sound" she said suddenly.

"Yeah," The Doctor nodded as she settled down next to her "me too"

Opening her eyes, Rose lazily turned to look at her.

"How long were in there?" she asked pointblank.

"Too long,"

Rose nodded.

"And it was right at the time when I wasn't sure who I was," The Doctor continued. She leaned forwards, head bowed "I'm not who I thought I was, Rose," she stated "my life, everything I thought I _knew_ about myself...," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"It was a lie" she concluded.

"You're still The Doctor" Rose stated.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Rose stated, sitting up and leaning towards her "who you are, the person you _decide_ to be, it's not about where you come from, where you were born, none of that," she smirked "someone once told me that the name you choose is a promise, a vow you make to be the kind of person you want to be," she reached out then, taking The Doctor's hand "and you _are_ The Doctor, no matter what" she declared

Looking down at their joined hands, The Doctor laced their fingers together, smiling softly at how they still _fit_ together even after all this time. Letting out a slow breath, she reached out, pulling Rose close, burying her face into the crook of her neck, breathing in that familiar scent that, even centuries on, still lingered in corners of the TARDIS, wafting down the corridors to curl around her, but there was something else now, faint but there, the scent of Time. It clung to Rose's form like a perfume.

Pulling back, The Doctor remembered how Rose had commented that it taken her nineteen years to get the cell next to her own. Nineteen years and she didn't look a day over twenty, hell she looked even _younger_ if that was possible. She'd noticed it earlier of course, but had been too happy at reuniting with Rose and getting out of prison at the same time to comment on it.

Leaning back and holding Rose at arms length she tried to say something about it but couldn't find the words, found she didn't even really care actually, because Rose was _back_ where she _belonged_ , in the TARDIS, by The Doctor's side, as it should be.

Surging forwards, she pulled Rose close again, sighing into the well-worn fabric of Rose's hoodie as the TARDIS let out a chime and then shuddered.

"Ah! Sheffield!" The Doctor grinned, quickly getting to her feet and pulling Rose along with her "you'll get to meet the fam!" she grinned as they moved to the console, the both of them working the controls with a practiced ease.

"Yeah?" Rose asked "think I'll like 'em?" she asked.

"If you don't then I'll give them the sack!" The Doctor grinned.

"No, you won't" Rose laughed.

"No, probably not," The Doctor admitted "but, still, if they don't like you then I don't like them anymore," she grinned as the TARDIS landed "what'd you say, Rose Tyler? One more adventure?"

"One?" Rose echoed "I didn't spend nineteen years in prison looking for you just to have 'one' adventure," she shook her head "you're stuck with me" she grinned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" The Doctor grinned back.

Taking each other's hands again they moved towards the doors, grinning madly at each other...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
